


Carver's Pocket Watch

by Zena_Xina



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Post-Series, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver finds a note about a certain watch he's had his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carver's Pocket Watch

**A/N: So I based this off of a similar story under the Broadchurch category. Also this is set after the show, after the case is solved (which I assume will be done).**

Carver looked at the pocket watch in his hand. He had had it for as long as he could remember, though had never really payed much attention to it. It had an interesting circular design on its gold plate.

Suddenly losing interest in it, he placed it back on the night stand beside his bed. However he couldn't help but feel something about it nagging in the back of his mind.

Taking two pills, he laid in bed, somewhat contently for the first time in a long while. The case had been solved. It had taken a while, and the ending was pretty devastating to everyone, but it was over. For him anyway. He hated cases like these.

That night, he was awoken from his restless sleep. He had one of his nightmares, though this one was different. There was a distinct name he remembered calling out.  _Rose._

Carver tried his hardest to remember a Rose, any Rose, yet could not. In the dream, there had been a bright light, and he desperately clutched something, holding on as if his life depended on it as large dark objects flew by. There was someone next to him, though he could never tell who it was, until tonight.

Usually he just passed it off as nothing. He had never been in an instance like the one he dreamt. Not that he could remember anyway...

Figuring that trying to get back to sleep would be pointless, Carver got up and took a shower, and got dressed. Glancing up at the clock, he was disappointed to realize it was only 5:30 in the morning.

Grabbing a book he had picked up, and taking some more pills to relieve the tightening in his chest, he sat down to read. A couple pages in though, he came across an envelope stuck into it addressed to him. Opening it, he found a letter with two sentences.

" _ **Open the watch if you want to live. Find me if you have doubts."**_

Attached was a photo of one the officers at the station. He wasn't sure of her name. Don something?

_What the hell? What type of joke is this?_ Carver thought. Looking over at the watch, he was mad though a bit curious. That nagging feeling from earlier...

Going against his better judgement, he grabbed the timepiece.

_Well here goes nothing..._

Carver was suddenly blinded by a strong yellow light that surrounded him and poured into him. With it came a flood of memories and a feeling of his body being torn apart. Nearly, collapsing, he looked up when it was complete.

"Donna!" the Doctor exclaimed, running out the door of his room

**A/N: Soo... like? Yeah, I know I could've probably expanded on this a bit, but I like it that way it is. Review? I wanted to fit in there something about his heart problem was really because of the whole timelords having two hearts and there was something wrong with when he turned into a human but idk.**


End file.
